


Grief

by Dragonempress79



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Based, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonempress79/pseuds/Dragonempress79
Summary: The team didn't separate at Nona Tower. One life is traded for another and now Division One must come to terms with the loss of their Junior Inspector. Each in their own way and in their own time.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter should read more or less just like episode 16 with a few alterations.

“Gotcha Shougo Makishima,” Kogami said as he got out of the car. “A reckless move breaking into the Ministry’s own tower.” 

He, Kagari and Inspector Tsunemori went inside to find the security drones completely wrecked. Someone had clearly forced their way in and Kogami was certain it was Makishima. 

“The communication unit’s been disconnected,” Akane said. 

“Hey Shion,” Kogami called up the tech analyst on his wrist communicator. 

“Huh, how’s it going down there?” she asked. 

“It’s about to become a war zone,” Kogami replied. “Can you access the security cameras in Nona Tower from your terminal?” 

“The Ministry of Welfare’s a little outside my clearance you know,” she replied. 

“You mean you can’t do it?” 

“Oh I can do it if I’m authorized to go through a back door. I just don’t want to get reprimanded for this down the road.” 

Kogami turned toward his Inspector saying nothing but still asking for her authorization. 

“That won’t happen,” Akane said. The young Inspector never let rules or technicalities get in the way of protecting people. “I take full responsibility.” 

“I went ahead and recorded all of that just to be safe,” Shion said. “Now I’ll go find the key I need and get back to you shortly.” 

Kogami’s wrist communicator went dark as the tech analyst hung up the call. 

“We should give Gino a call,” he said. “Check in.” 

The Inspector immediately called her partner from her own communicator. 

“So you’re absolutely certain?” Ginoza asked after Akane was finished updating him. 

“Shion’s tracking them to determine if its Makishima or not,” she replied. “But either way there’s no mistaking that an armed squad broke into Nona Tower. There are clear signs of forcible entry, electronics and communications are compromised, and judging from the way they busted through the entrance the security system here can’t handle the situation.” 

Ginoza sighed audibly, “Understood Inspector Tsunemori. Now can Kogami and Kagari hear me?” 

“Yep,” Kagari responded in his usual up-beat way. 

“Since these riots have yet to subside, we in Division One will deal with the situation at the tower. But listen up; if Makishima really is there you arrest him. We need to interrogate him so you capture him alive. Is that clear?” 

“I’ll try,” Kogami responded curtly. 

Trying’s not good enough this time,” Ginoza nearly shouted back. “If he dies it’s on your head.” 

“Something wrong?” Akane asked as she was hanging up. 

“No,” Kogami said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“So are we waiting for Gino and the others to get here?” Kagari asked. 

“You’re kidding me right?” Kogami asked in response. 

“Yeah,” Kagari replied. “I kind of figured.” 

“Hey hold on,” Akane said. “This building is way too big for just the three of us to search alone.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Kogami said. “Don’t forget we have an expert analyst to guide us.” 

“The goddess of information analysis,” Kagari chimed in. 

“You boys are talking about me aren’t you?” Shion was back. 

“That depends,” Kogami responded. “Any luck?” 

“I just had to hack into all of Nona Tower’s security cameras and I’m controlling them from here,” she said. “The bad guys have split into two groups, four upstairs and four downstairs.” 

“Where’s Makishima?” Kogami asked. 

“Upstairs,” Shion answered. “He just stepped off the elevator on the top floor.” 

“The top floor?” Akane asked. “Not the government offices?” 

“That’s right,” Shion confirmed. “They headed straight for the antenna block. Maybe they’re trying to highjack the radio signal.” 

“So then their target isn’t the Ministry of Welfare?” Kagari said. “That’s odd.” 

“Then what’s going on with the group that went downstairs?” Kogami asked. 

“I don’t know,” Shion said. “I lost them after they went down to basement level four. It’s like they just disappeared. They may have slipped through a maintenance hatch and entered a utility tunnel. That’s my best guess.” 

“Something’s definitely fishy here,” Kagari said. 

“Let’s go get him.” Kogami had no sooner said this than he was heading for the escalators. It was obvious he was referring to Makishima. 

“What about the others?” Akane asked. 

“I’ll take downstairs,” Kagari volunteered. 

“No you wont,” Kogami said. “We’re sticking together.” 

“What?” Kagari asked. “Why?” 

“We can’t afford to split up when we’re this outnumbered,” he explained. 

Kagari looked unconvinced. "Fine then," he finally agreed after a long moment. 

The three of them came to a set of elevators. 

“Okay Shion how do we get on this elevator?” Kogami asked. 

“Sorry but the elevator’s shut down and I can’t unlock it from the lab,” Shion replied. 

Kogami kicked the doors in frustration. 

“Should we take the stairs?” Akane asked. 

“There’s no time to climb ninety floors,” Shion said. “Hold on a second. Got it. The controls for the service elevators that they use to transport drones run on a separate system and their still online. They’ll take you up.” 

“Can you guide us to them?” Kogami asked. 

“Sure thing,” Shion responded. 

In no time they were in the service elevators heading for the roof. 

“Shinya,” Shion said. “I shouldn’t have to tell you this but don’t even think about using the electromagnetic pulse grenades near the antenna tower.” 

“Gino would kill you if you did,” Kagari said grinning. 

“So then,” Shion went on. “How do you plan on dealing with those helmets the bad guys are wearing? If Akane accompanies you your dominators are worthless.” 

“Maybe not,” Kogami replied. “I picked up one of their helmets. We know these things replace your crime coefficient with one of someone nearby so if Inspector Tsunemori puts this on they shouldn’t be able to copy her Psyco-pass to their helmets.” 

“Ah,” Shion almost sounded impressed. “Very clever.” 

Akane reluctantly put the helmet on. 

“So what do you think Makishima’s doing up here Ko?” Kagari asked. 

“Makishima’s a decoy,” Kogami replied. 

“What?” Kagari said. 

“Their real target’s in the basement,” Ko continued. 

“Then you should have let me go down there,” Kagari argued. 

“No,” Kogami said. “Our mission isn’t to stop him from achieving his goal. It’s to drive him into a corner and capture him. Right?” He turned to Akane who nodded back in response. 

“If you two say so,” Kagari replied. 

They finally reached the top and the elevator doors opened. 

“Makishima’s on the top floor in the very back by the emergency stairs,” Shion said. “There aren’t any cameras there so I wont be able to help you.” 

“That should be more than enough to go on,” Kogami said. 

The trio charged out of the elevator and up the final few flights of stairs. Suddenly the ringing sound of something ricocheting off a banister was heard. A bullet? No, it was a nail shot from a nail gun. The man holding it was one of Makishima’s thugs. 

“Stay behind me Akane,” Kagari said. “Gha!” 

“Kagari!” Akane shouted. Her enforcer had just taken a nail to the shoulder. 

They raised their dominators. 

“Crime coefficient 24,” the things said. “Enforcement action not required. The trigger will remain locked.” 

Kogami threw his dominator at their assailant rather than wait for his gun to change its mind, knocking the nail gun out of the man’s hands. The two of them struggled for a moment before Kogami knocked him out. 

“You two hurt?” Kogami asked. 

“Kagari is,” Akane said. 

“I’m fine,” Kagari rebutted. “It’s just a scratch. But why didn’t the dominators work?” 

“Of course, how stupid of me,” Kogami said. “Makishima’s here. Of course his Psycho-pass is being copied to their helmets.” 

Akane took the helmet off. 

“So I was wearing that clunky helmet for no reason?” Akane said. 

“Looks that way,” Kagari commented as he winced noticeably. 

“Go on ahead,” Akane said to Kogami. “I’ll catch up when I’ve gotten his bleeding to stop.” She pressed material she’d torn from her outfit to his injury. 

“But,” Kogami started. 

“Don’t let Makishima get away,” she interrupted. “That’s an order.” 

So he went. 

The roof was accessed by a trap door. Kogami lifted it cautiously peering around for Makishima and his two remaining thugs. 

One came at him immediately wielding some sort of industrial laser. Kogami barely managed to dodge in time. He then got back enough to shoot his attacker with the nail gun he’d taken off of the man’s fallen colleague. The thug fell when the clip of nails was empty. 

Kogami had won the fight but now he was weaponless. The wearied enforcer took what cover he could behind one of the concrete columns. Just as he was going for the stairs, however, Makishima’s third man jumped him. This one had a massive rotary saw. Kogami could only dodge and his dominator was still useless. 

The fight brought them both to the tower’s edge. Kogami managed to grapple the man off the edge just as his dominator finally decided to work. 

“You fought rather well considering your wounds,” said a voice coming from the staircase. 

Kogami turned and locked eyes with the man he’d been hunting for years, the man who’d killed Sasayama and who knew how many others but whom Sybil refused to judge. 

“You are Shinya Kogami,” Makishima said. 

“And you are Shougo Makishima,” Kogami replied. 

The two stared one another down as Makishima descended the staircase. Kogami raised his dominator and pointed it him experimentally. 

“Crime coefficient zero,” the voice replied. 

“Justice is subject to dispute,” Makishima said. “Might is easily recognized and is not disputed so we cannot give might to justice because might has gained said justice.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kogami replied. “But I have long since learned as a measure of elementary measure of mental hygiene to be on guard when anyone quotes Pascal.” 

“Ha ha, I had a feeling you’d say that,” Makishima said. “Cortaiga right? If you had quoted Pascal to me I would have come back at you with the same rejoinder.” 

“Us having the same taste in books doesn’t exactly thrill me,” Kogami replied. 

“It would be fun staying up all night talking with you,” Makishima said. “But unfortunately I have other business to attend to.” 

“So do I,” Kogami said sharply. “Mostly killing you where you stand.” 

“I’m shocked to hear those words from a detective.” 

“You’ve got no string puller. All those other puppets are being manipulated by you. There will be plenty of time to investigate the truth of this case after I’ve killed you.” 

“The last time we were face to face you were laying there dying and I easily could have finished you off. Don’t you feel in debt to me for letting you live?” 

“You’re about to really regret that decision.” 

Kogami rushed in and gave a kick to Makishima’s head but the man blocked it easily with his forearm. 

Makishima was able to dodge or block all of Kogami’s attacks. Then he began attacking. Their exchanges brought them to the center of the floor. They were evenly matched in terms of skill. 

“Don’t you want to know the truth about the Sybil System?” Makishima asked. 

He went low. Damn he was quick. Kogami managed to dodge him in time but he was slow by comparison. It was to be expected after fighting his way through three men. 

Makishima got under his leg and managed to grapple Kogami to the ground. He was on his back now but then Kogami was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. They exchanged a few more blows. Kogami was thrown once or was it twice? Then Makishima kicked him square in his temple. 

“I had hoped this would end in a less disappointing fashion,” Makishima said as he stood over Kogami, now bleeding on the floor. “However, for a moment I forgot my boredom so thanks for that.” 

He then pulled out an old fashioned straight razor and brandished it but at that moment someone else rushed up behind him. 

Akane struck Makishima hard in the back of the head. He went down. She had hit him with the helmet. 

“Mr. Kogami!” she said. 

“Do it now,” Kogami said. “Kill him.” 

She hesitated. She looked over at Makishima’s crumpled form and then back at Kogami. 

He looked determined, sure that what he was asking of her was right. But she wasn’t so sure. As much as Akane wanted to avenge Yuki’s death justice wasn’t vengeance. 

“Shougo Makishima,” she began as she turned toward the unconscious man. 

But he wasn’t unconscious. He wasn’t on the floor either. He was on his feet, in front of her. 

He stabbed her. With what Kogami didn’t see but she gasped and fell bleeding to the floor. 

“NO!!!” Kogami shouted. 

Just then Kagari burst in swinging his dominator like a club. He’d caught Makishima off guard. 

“DIE YOU MONSTER!” Kagari shouted. 

Makishima managed to dodge Kagari’s swings, though only barely. He was staggering and not just from exhaustion. He must be concussed. The two got to the edge and Kagari shoved him over. 

There was a moment as Makishima realized he was going to die. He looked as if he couldn’t believe it but there was no way for even that monster to survive a ninety-story fall. 

Kagari then turned back toward Kogami and Akane. Ko was holding Akane against his chest, clutching her tightly as if he could keep the life from draining out of her that way. Her blood was covering his entire front. 

“Shion!” Kagari activated his communicator and called the analyst, desperation in his voice. “Get a medical chopper to Nona Tower. Now! It’s Akane. She’s hurt. She’s not going to make it.” 

Kogami grunted at hearing this. He didn’t listen to Shion’s words but understood that she was sending help. He couldn’t admit it to himself but he knew that they wouldn’t get here in time. 

“Kagari,” she said weakly, so weakly. 

“I’m here,” he replied. “I’m fine.” 

“Makisi...” she couldn’t finish. 

“He’s dead. I threw him off the roof.” 

Her breathing became shallow and her eyes glazed over. 

“No,” Kogami barked hoarsely. “No please.... Akane. No! 

She was gone. Kogami groaned like a wounded animal. Kagari’s mouth had gone dry and couldn’t make any sound at all. 

Time seemed to stop. That horrible moment seemed to go on forever and the two of them seemed trapped inside it. Akane was dead and there was nothing either of them could do about it. 

Then Kagari started when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yayoi. She’d come with Ginoza, who was attempting to get Kogami to let the drones have Akane’s body. Finally he did. Now she was being loaded into a helicopter they apparently hadn’t noticed, to be taken to the morgue. 

Kagari stood and watched as she was taken away. Kogami had to be coaxed to his feet. The next thing they knew they were all back in the paddy wagon sitting in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end of the plot. The rest of the chapters are going to be entirely character based introspection without much of anything actually going on. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.


	2. Kagari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter of this story and is pretty different from the prologue. If you were hoping for more action and dialogue and plot you're going to be disappointed. The story proper is entirely character based and is basically just a bunch of one-shots from each character's point of view.
> 
> Kagari is up first!

Kagari was beside Akane in the MWPSB morgue; his hand clung tightly to her cold and still one. 

There hadn’t been any point in performing an autopsy. Shion had come in only briefly to sign the necessary paperwork and then left again. Shion was good at reading people and she could tell that Kagari wasn’t ready to be comforted. 

The normally cheerful and carefree young man hadn’t left his Inspector’s side since they’d gotten back from Nona Tower. That seemed like it had happened years ago instead of hours. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave her alone, with only the drones. 

Kagari wasn’t stupid. Of course he knew she was dead. But still, at her side was where he needed to be; he felt it in the deepest part of his heart. That wouldn’t have made sense to anyone if he’d tried to explain it. There was nothing romantic between them and they’d only recently become friends, if they could even be called that. But even so, Kagari felt an enormous sense of loyalty for this woman lying dead on this cold mortuary table. 

_Just like any good dog,_ he thought to himself. 

The room was silent and Kagari let his thoughts wander. 

You know now that I think about it,” he said after a while. “I realize that I never did apologize to you for what I said on your second day. I was such a jerk.” 

Had it really only been a couple of months since then? 

“All you did was answer a question I’d asked and I practically bit your head off. I want you to know that all that anger and resentment, it wasn’t meant for you, not really. I’ve always resented the people who got to walk around free instead of being locked up in isolation like I was. But none of that was your fault.” 

Kagari paused. He wasn’t sure what was making him say all of this out loud but he felt compelled to continue. 

“You know it’s funny, as unfair as it always felt, growing up in an isolation facility, the truth is I belonged there. Tonight, when the riots were happening, I kept thinking that I liked it. It just felt so satisfying, all of those people who’d looked down on me and treated me like an animal were now the ones killing each other. I wondered more than once what went through their minds as their friend’s blood splatters on them.” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” he continued. “Makishima and his goons are the real scum, making people kill each other just to prove some kind of point. They’re the real monsters; they’re the ones who deserve to die. He should have had to die over and over again, once for each person he’d killed.” _Starting with you._

Kagari couldn’t bring himself to say that last part out loud. His throat had gone tight. He took a few moments to breath and calm back down. 

“Man,” Kagari began again. “I can’t believe how messed up I am over this. I mean it’s not like I’ve never lost anyone before.” 

Kagari hadn’t thought about that in years but it had come to mind while they were on their way to Nona Tower and now the memory came back again. 

“I’ve never told anyone this, not that I had anyone to tell, but anyway....” he trailed off for a moment as he fully recalled the memory. 

“I had a friend in the isolation facility that I grew up in, another boy on the other side of the ward. I never knew his name, never heard his voice but we used to play games with each other through the glass. Isn’t that kind of pathetic? Having your best friend in the world be someone you’d never spoken too. Anyway, one night there was a security breach and he managed to get out of his cell. He tried to run but they got him. I watched as they killed him just down the hall from where our cells were.” 

“I remember after that realizing just how empty my life really was. I started to wish that I’d gotten out too, not because I thought we’d manage to escape together or that I’d be able to help him at all but because if I’d got out that night then I’d be dead too and I wouldn’t have to keep living a life with nothing in it.” 

Kagari paused. 

“It was another few years before Sibyl thought I’d make a decent enforcer. I jumped at the chance to get out of that place. I came here to the MWPSB and well the rest is history.” 

“This place was always better then where I came from. It got to be my home. I finally had a purpose and friends I could actually talk to but it was never better than when you were here.” 

Kagari was starting to get choked up again. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Damn it,” he said as the tears began to fall. “This is so wrong! Out of all the people at that damned tower you were the last one who should have died. I mean that’s what us enforcers are for right? We do the dirty work so you inspectors stay safe. I’ve heard Gino say so often enough.” 

“If I hadn’t been injured or hell if I’d just done my damn job better then you’d still be here.” 

Kagari hung his head. At least the tears had finally stopped falling. 

“I’m so sorry Akane. I’m the one who deserves to be laying on this table not you. I’m the hunting dog after all. What good am I if I can’t even protect my master from being killed?” 

“Though, I suppose if you were here you’d be telling me not to be so hard on myself and that something good did manage to come from all this hell we went through tonight.” 

“Makishima’s dead. I don’t think you saw but I threw him off the building right after he.... well you know.” 

“That monster won’t ever hurt anyone else in this city or anywhere ever again. We did that, you and me and Kogami together. I mean who knows what he might’ve been after at Nona Tower or what he would’ve done if he’d managed to get it.” 

“I just wish that it hadn’t cost so much or that this felt more like a victory at least.” 

Just then Kagari thought he heard the door behind him close. He looked up only to find no one there. 

_Must have imagined it_

Kagari had run out of things to say but he still wasn’t quite ready to leave the young rookie inspector who’d come to be his friend, who’d come to mean more to him than he’d realized when she was still alive. So he stayed beside her, still holding her hand in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Tell me what you thought!


	3. Ginoza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same month? Don't get used to that.

Ginoza hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on Kagari like he did. He hadn’t meant to stand there and listen while the young enforcer bared his soul to their dead colleague. 

Ginoza valued his privacy almost as much as he valued his professionalism. He’d be a hypocrite not to respect someone else’s and yet, for some reason he couldn’t place, he’d just stood there with the door cracked listening as Kagari made apologies, confessed secrets and even cried at Akane’s side, never letting go of her hand. Then he’d only left when _he_ had had enough, when _he_ couldn’t stand to listen anymore. 

Kagari was wrong about one thing though; it wasn’t his fault Akane was lying in the morgue right now. It was Ginoza’s. If it was anyone’s job to stop her from making rash decisions or reckless mistakes it was her Senior Inspector. 

She’d still be alive if Ginoza had just ordered her away from the Tower and back to dealing with the riots. But instead he let her go to Nona Tower to face an extremely dangerous criminal with only two enforcers to back her up. In hindsight it seemed so obvious. 

What had he even gone down there for anyway? Ginoza struggled to remember. 

Right now he was back upstairs, out on the balcony. The same place where he’d recently talked with his father, where he’d given her Kogami’s personnel file not long after she’d joined the MWPSB and where he’d come after she’d given him a stern and well deserved telling off. 

At the moment he was looking out at the city though not at anything in particular. It wasn’t a bad place to think. 

Ginoza’s thoughts wandered back to the scene at Nona Tower. By the time they’d gotten there Makishima was already dead. No one could have survived that fall. But it was what he’d found at the top of the tower that would stick with him, possibly for the rest of his life. 

Kogami was holding her lifeless body, moaning like a wounded animal. Ginoza had never seen his friend so beastlike. He’d seemed feral. There was even a moment when Ginoza honestly thought that Kogami might bite him if he tried to take Akane from him. It was only with the help of the others that Kogami was able to be coaxed into giving her up. 

Ginoza’s mind went to the meeting he’d had with Chief Kasei immediately after returning with his dead colleague. Meetings with the chief were never pleasant but this one had been particularly excruciating. 

“It would seem that tonight’s events took their highest toll on Division One, Inspector,” the chief had said. 

“Losing an inspector on the job like this was supposed to be impossible under the Sybil System, but then again so were city wide riots,” Ginoza replied. 

“Indeed,” Kasei said. “It goes without saying that we will need a detailed record of Inspector Tsunemori’s death. Because of where she died it cannot be simply attributed to the riots themselves. And members of the public as well as prominent government officials will need to be reassured.” 

“I understand,” Ginoza said. His tone was droning, not like his usual calm professional one. 

“Because of this it will be necessary for you to personally interview your subordinates,” she went on. “I understand that two of your enforcers witnessed the entirety of her death.” 

“That’s correct.” 

“Then we need as many details as you can extract from them.” She paused and leaned back in her chair. “It really is a shame that your team wasn’t able to capture the culprit alive. I understand that Shogo Makishima was quite a master criminal and may have been involved in other murders that we have on record.” 

Something about the way she’d said that had left a bitter taste in Ginoza’s mouth. It was as if she valued the life of this criminal over that of one of their own. 

“In any event,” the chief continued. “Division One is now off the active duty roster. Your only responsibility is the report I mentioned and that’s all until further notice. Am I understood?” 

“Yes mam.” Ginoza had left the conversation and her office there. 

It was right after that meeting that he’d gone down to the morgue to find Kagari. Ginoza had wanted to get these interviews over with but then he’d overheard the young enforcer talking to Akane and couldn’t bring himself to disturb the other man. 

Now he was here, out on the balcony, trying to sort out his own regrets regarding his and Akane’s relationship. He certainly had a few. 

Keeping distance between them had, at the time, seemed like the professional thing to do but now Ginoza found himself wishing that he’d taken the time to get to know her better, or at the very least, that he’d been nicer to her. 

When Ginoza thought about his interactions with Akane he struggled to think of a time when he hadn’t been either cold or dismissive or condescending or judgmental. Good intentions aside, he’d been a jerk. 

Ginoza knew that he still had unresolved issued regarding what had happened with Kogami and he’d taken them out on her. _Talk about unprofessional._

With Kogami brought to mind, Ginoza began to wonder about his former friend. Anyone could see that Kogami was devastated by Akane’s death, perhaps more so than he had been at Sassayama’s. Ginoza was left to wonder when or even if Kogami would recover. 

And the chief expected interview his now traumatized enforcers, to extract as many details as he could. But of course, looking after the mental states or general well being of latent criminals wasn’t considered worth anyone’s time or effort. They were broken already after all, what was a little more mental anguish when they were already beyond help. 

It felt wrong to put them through that now. If Akane were here she’d surely agree. Hell, if Akane were here she’d have downright refused and stood up to the chief on their behalf. But then if Akane were still here then they wouldn’t have this problem at all. 

“She really was the last person who should have died,” Ginoza said out loud. He felt his throat tighten up and his glasses began to fog. He took them off. 

Ginoza suddenly felt a wave of grief washing over him. His regret, his shame, his helplessness, all of them came rising to the surface mixing into a tempest of emotion. 

“Damn it,” Ginoza said as he felt tears begin to fall. 

He tried his best to push his emotions back down, where he was most comfortable keeping them. He found, though that he couldn’t. All Ginoza could do was take deep breaths and wait for his emotions to calm down on their own. Fortunately that didn’t take too long and more importantly no one walked in on him in such a state. Ginoza took another deep breath, finally regaining his composure. Not a moment too soon as just then, he heard the door to the balcony open. Shion was standing there looking tired and a little concerned. 

“I took Kagari back to his room,” she said. “All the official paper work is finished and they’ll be picking her body up first thing in the morning.” 

“Good,” Ginoza responded as he put his glasses back on. “Thank you.” 

“If there’s anything else you need sir...” 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Ginoza moved from his place at the railing. “I’m heading home for the night.” 

With that Ginoza moved past the analyst without looking at her, back into the building. As the door closed behind him he could sense that she wasn’t following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as much plot as you can expect from future chapters. In other words not much.


End file.
